


Veronica doesn't roll over

by Phillipe363



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Veronica Mars, Drama, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Veronica Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of in the show for just sweeping everything under the rug and easily getting back together with Logan like nothing ever happened Veronica learning more about what happened at Shelly's party cut Logan out. Only Logan comes around trying to at least get on speaking terms with Veronica only for a unpleasant confrontation to occur.
Relationships: Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie & Veronica Mars, Duncan Kane & Veronica Mars, Keith Mars & Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Wallace Fennel & Veronica Mars
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	Veronica doesn't roll over

**Hello readers**

**For the Veronica Mars show and film which has always highlighted the abuse suffered by women or men with how sexual abuse is traumatizing to both, well they kind of dropped the ball regarding their main lead character.**

**Meaning when Veronica discovers in season 1 alone what happened at Shelly's party, she just brushes it under the rug regardless of still being violated. Didn't discover that she really did get raped until season 2.**

**At the very least Veronica should not have forgiven Logan, even if at the time she thought she didn't get raped and got right back together with him like it didn't matter all within one episode.**

**Of course, there's Richard "Dick" Casablancas, Jr got away with being the one to suggest to his younger brother to rape Veronica in the first place given he was like Rob's pet. And there were others involved to just for the reviewers incase I'm trying to leave anyone else out.**

**So yeah Rob Thomas and the rest of the writers I take issue with how you handled this.**

**On with the story**

* * *

At Mars Investigation building

Veronica is looking through some case files, when hearing the door close as Logan Echolls walks over to her desk.

"Hey, can we talk. I get your upset over learning about what happened at Shelly's party but I'm sorry okay, I had no idea any of that was going to happen" Logan says.

"Doesn't matter, first you still gave drugs to be used to rape a person. There's problem one. Number two is you did nothing to stop me getting passed around like a toy to be played with" Veronica replies coldly "You gave Duncan drugs which he claims to have initiated willing sex with me while under the influence."

"And if you want to help get revenge, I have no problem with that. I didn't do any of that to you" Logan says.

Letting out a sigh "You just think everything will go back to normal Logan? You just think I'll trust any of you ever again? Sure, I can tolerate you but like being in a relationship with Duncan, or you? Never going to happen, I got violated, drugged, and not sure if I got raped yet since I don't know everything about that night. I've just dropped it for now" Veronica says bitterly.

"And what you're blaming all the 09ers? Your starting to sound like you're your trailer trash friend Weevil. Shouldn't be surprised given your no doubt screwing him as Lily did but at least my girlfriend and your best friend remembered where she belonged" Logan fires back.

"No just the people at the party. I've spent this past year thinking maybe I could get back into that culture, but I'm done. I'm not associating with people who see it as okay drugging drinks because you people have got a serious lack of morals" Veronica says coldly.

Logan goes to speak but gets cut off by a fire glare from Veronica who rises to her full five-foot height. Because during this past she's confronted drug dealers and been around gang members so Logan Echolls is not going to scare her. Frankly is not letting her now ex-boyfriend being abused by his dad as an excuse to brush all this under the rug either.

"That's not even including how you've been one of my worst abusers this past year along with Dick, and nearly everyone from the 09er group. I was fooling myself into thinking I could ever be in a relationship with a person that has treated me like you have for a whole year. No amount of apologizes or guilt trips will ever make that go away Logan" Veronica says sharply.

"And you're such a morally upstanding law-breaking PI? Enjoy being an outsider with Wallace, Mac and your PCH gang buddies Mars. Because you're never coming back into being an 09er" Logan says crossly.

Putting on a face of mocking horror "Oh my I am so upset I won't get a pink pony from the rich club" Veronica replies drily than turns serious "Get out of my office."

"Oh yeah PI Mars is so going to make me with her stun gun," Logan says mockingly.

"Well I still have my service weapon if that would help, like my daughter said get out Echolls," Keith says.

Turning around Logan sees Keith Mars standing there with a stone-cold scowl, what he used to use as Sheriff for making criminals sweat. Logan gulps because while he can take on certain people taking on the man who he knows has fighting experience from years in the police department is not something on Logan's to-do list.

Glaring at the female member of the Mars family "This isn't over" Logan says.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Veronica replies.

Logan walks out of the room, not before giving Keith a venomous look and once done Keith shuts the door walking over to his daughter.

"Are you okay?" Keith asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just thought I could trust him, could trust some of my old 09ner friends but can't. Won't… not after everything" Veronica says bitterly with pain seeping in before putting the mask back in place "Ah well don't need any of them anyway. Just a bunch of selfish jerks, I'm an outsider."

"Yeah honey that may fool most people but not me," Keith says with a sigh "But I know you're not going to let anyone in, so I'll just be in my office if you need me."

"Dad how much of that did you hear?" Veronica asks suddenly and a bit nervously.

"Just you telling the Echolls kid to leave, nothing else. Why?" Keith replies.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Veronica says.

"I'm always concerned," Keith says caringly.

Walking over Keith places a hand on Veronica's shoulder and notices how she tenses up is why he merely gives a light squeeze in support and heads into his office. Privately Keith once again has confirmation over what he suspects, how Veronica has become tense if unexpectedly touched for a long while now and that can only mean she was violated in some way. A familiar pain and anger boils through Keith at that for a monster hurting his daughter like that, but pushes it aside. If his daughter doesn't want to talk about that, he won't push the issue.

Meanwhile, Veronica sits back down in her chair and brushing this recent confrontation aside returns to work. Because she does not need the 09er's and has loyal friends who she can trust in Wallace, Mac and even Weevil.

Quite frankly Veronica can't even bring herself to care about letting go of any remaining embers of the dream for returning to the life she once had.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want to**

**Until next time**


End file.
